1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a flat panel detector has been used, in which photodiodes that serve as conversion elements and TFTs that serve as switching elements are formed on the same layer. This arrangement, however, has reached the limitation of an increase in aperture ratio. With regard to this problem, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0226974 has proposed a technique to increase the aperture ratio by electrically connecting the lower electrode of each photodiode to one of the two main electrodes of a corresponding TFT and stacking the photodiode and the TFT on each other. When each photodiode and a corresponding TFT are stacked on each other, a parasitic capacitance is generated between the lower electrode of the photodiode and a signal line electrically connected to the other of the two main electrodes of the TFT. A parasitic capacitance is also generated between the lower electrode of the photodiode and the other of the two main electrodes of the TFT. Furthermore, parasitic capacitances are generated between the lower electrode of the photodiode and the control electrode of the TFT and between the lower electrode of the photodiode and a control line electrically connected to the control electrode of the TFT. This increases the time constants associated with the control electrode, the control line, the other of the two main electrodes of the TFT, and the signal line, resulting in affecting the reading of electrical signals via signal lines. With regard to this problem, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0226974 has proposed the use of benzocyclobutene having a low dielectric constant for an interlayer insulating layer between each photodiode and a corresponding switch TFT.